1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planters and similar containers for holding living plants. The invention is more particularly related to unitary, three dimensional topiary figures which will support plants (or other greenery) in a geometric or animal shape. Such topiary figures are usually hollow and are a skeletal representation of the geometric or animal shape desired. The hollow interior zone of the topiary figure is defined by the skeleton and is filled with a medium capable of retaining moisture, such as moss, for example. Living plants are rooted into the medium and caused to grow in such a fashion that they cover the figure and produce a decorative, plant covered animal or geometric shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, skeletal topiary figures have been fabricated from a wire network wherein wire strips are formed into the desired shape and welded or soldered together to assure that the desired shape is maintained. After the figure has been assembled, a quantity of medium capable of retaining moisture in order to support plant growth is inserted into the already formed figure. This requires the time consuming process of placing small amounts of the medium through the small openings in the wire network until the figure is substantially filled.
Since the figure is employed to maintain a medium for retaining moisture, the components thereof should typically be formed of treated metal stock to resist oxidation.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a three dimensional topiary figure which can be fabricated from a minimal number of parts which may be readily and economically filled with a plant growth support medium prior to the final assembly thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a three dimensional topiary figure from a minimum of parts such that assembly is rapid and relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a three dimensional figure which may be readily formed of a plastic material.